Kidds first journey
by childsage
Summary: Hi, this is where you take a 10-year-old that knows all about FFX gets put in there to help Tiduss gang defeat Sin and save spira! Some humor! Flames accepted! Please R.R.R(read,relax, and review)
1. Default Chapter

Kidd:This is it.

Tidus:yay..hic...Crud, i had to much beer.

_**Disclaimer: I only own the game and Kidd.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE:YAY, IM IN THE GAME.**_

One staturday night, Kidd, a 10 year old boy, was playing FFX. "Come on wakka, shut up. HEY!" The power went out, well, only the t.v.s. Kid hits the t.v, then he saw Yuna on the screen, holding Tiduss dead body, in a cave filled with water, crying, and yelling "WHY? WHY SIN? WHY?". "Oh please, just give him a pheanix down, Yuna. Yeesh, that idiot." Then, all of a sudden, he saw a shooting star. He started wishing, "I wish i could be in the FFX game!" And he got his wish! Because he was sucked into the game!

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**_

"Owe, that hurt... Hey, im at Zanakand before its ruined, sweet, wait, I need to find Tidus! I need to warn him about..." But Kidd could say no more, for he just got bumped into by sir Auron! "Wait, stop, Auron, WHERE IS TIDUS?" He yelled.

Auron stoped, looked at him, tossed a sword at Kidd, and ran, gesturing Kidd to follow. "Yes sir!" Yelled Kidd. Kid pickted up the sword and followed. When Auron stoped, he looked back at Kidd, "Who are you?" he asked before jumping off the cliff. Kidd followed, he jumped off and landed in the blittzball arena! Relizing where he was, Kidd quickly swam towards Tidus. "Tidus, hurry, follow me, Auron is going to show you to a place to go to save Zanarkand! Please believe me!' Kidd plead, but he was hit in the head with the blittzball. "Hey kid, gety outa here!" Yelled one of the people in the globe. See, this was bad, cause Kidd had a high temper, and was about go kill the guy, but was stopped by Tidus, "Ill go!" He said in an honorable way.

They made it out, just as screams were heard. They found sir Auron and ran. Just then, Kidd pulled out his sword, "Auron, give him Jechts gift!" Yelled Kidd, who was in a battle stance, fending off loads of Sin fin thingies. "Here, take this" sir Auron told Tidus, giving him a sword. "GO!" Came Kidds yell. Just then, they were suronded. "I know what to do!" Yelled Kidd, using all his might to knock down a thingy, thus killing the Sin fin things. "Wow, you know a lot, what are you?" Asked Tidus. "Im a kid that is super smart." Answered Kidd, "by the way, im Kidd, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Said Tidus.

Just then, the whole place was engulfed in water. "Follow me, Tidus." CmeKidds voice. Tidus followed, when they stopped he saw sir Auron about to get eaten by Sin...

Kidd:so, how did you like it? Please review,flames acepted.

Tidus:I'm...So...Drunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnk...

Kidd:Idiot, we went to a bar last night and he got super drunk, i just had a soda and some food..

Tidus:Hey, you look wierd, dude, you look like my finger!

Kidd:Drunks, what can you do?


	2. I GET TO BEAID, AT LAST!

Kidd:Were back, and Tidus isnt drunk anymore! Yippy!

Tidus:Hey! Well, sorry for beeing drunk last time, and darn you for the hangover!

Kidd:hehe,im evil like that!

_**DISCLAIMER:I OWN ONLY THE GAMES AND KIDD.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO:WOW, I GET TO BESIAD AT LAST!**_

...They were standing there,err, swimming, watching as Sin got closer. Tidus began to hide, but Kidd grabbed him, "we have to go inside him." he said in an all-too-knowing voice. "Heck no, Kidd, that thing will kill us!" "No he wont, you big baby!" "Im a baby, look, little babies cant go into giant fish!" Tidus baby talked Kidd,which pissed Kidd off. "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Kidd as he blasted Tidus into Sin..

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, then they meet a giant bug. "This is easy! We just hit it twice and wait till albehed people come in!" So they did that, and the albehed did indeed help, or rather a girl albehed. "shsdrugyuyusghjydfhguthiygjyegjjrguieryudghyegyugtyghyugygtyu" Siad Kidd, who evedentilly knew the albehheds launguage. "Thjiogjktrjhotihjiothjyioj7ofyijuoerjuoeiuioftjuiojyoiryu89057890uy89erijuyiorwuy89i8uyioruriojho-pw0yw98uup9!" Yelled the others. "Hfljhjlhljhkjhjkhd" answered Kidd. Then they went to ancient ruins, got Rikkus name, defeated a squid, and got tossed out to sea, waking up in Besiad. "Hey, get outa the watta,ya?" Came a voice that made Kidd jump in anticipation...

Kidd:HANGOVERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

Tidus:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kidd:Well, please review.


	3. I MEET THE OTHERS, FINALLY!

Kidd:Yay, were back, and we are ready to roll!

Tidus:Yep, we...

Kidd:Shuts up Tidus; shut it, knumskull. Well, lets read the next chapter!

_**DISCLIAMER:I own only the games, not the characters other than Kidd**_

_**CHAPTER THREE:HEY TEAM!**_

Kidd jumped out of the watter and sliced the blittzball away into a mans face, making him fly 2 feet away. "Wow!" was all the others could say. "Opps! Sorry Wakka! Are you ok?" Shouterd out Kidd, who just saw his mistake, he knew the man before he even saw him, in Wakkas case, I mean. "It ok, mon. Wait, how do you know me?" But Kidd was ready for this, "why, your my hero, I always wanted to be like you, but im only good with magic, swordplay, summoning, and healing!" He said as he emerged from the water. "Holy crap, did you say summoning? Well, show us some, ya?" By then, Tidus had emerged from the water, looking confused, said, "show you what?" Wakka had not seen Tidus in the water, for he was clamed in a clam, screaming for help, when suddenly, the clam blew up! "Ha, I knew you would live through that blow! Well, I need to show them something, show-offy nutbrain!" After that, Kidd summoned a creature that held two blades and had a rather large body. Then he sent it out to kill all the clams that it could find.

After that, with an awed face on all of the men other than Tidus, who felt very bad, Wakka showed them to the village of Besaid. "Hey, we got us a super high summoner here, ya?" Yelled Wakka when they made it to the village. "What? We have a master summoner in our midst!" The villagers looked hapy at first, but then mad as soon as they saw Kidd. "Wakka, you sure you arent seeing things?" Asked the village elder. "No, its true, he is one! Hey, Kidd, showem your stuff!" Yelled Wakka. "Maybe later, Wakka, ok? I need some rest, and food, but I got the food part handled," food pops in Kidds hands, "so, anyway, any news on Yuna from the faythe, yet, Wakka?" Wakka stood silent, then said no, "well, I might as well help her get out, it can get mighty dangerouse in there, I know, cause I went in there before." And as he walked to the temple, he grabed Tiduss arm and flung him into the temple, followed by awed faces and Wakka going, "told ya."

**_IN THE CLOISTER OF CLAM CHOUDER..._**

Kidd and Tidus went into the cloister of clam flounder, and Kidd was blasting the way open, because he was a summoner and summoners could do that. "Hey, wait up, ya? Dont leave me behind!" Yelled Wakka as he got to them as they went down toward the faythes entrance, being glared at by a giant panther that walked and a woman in a black robe. "Wakka, what are you doing here, with these two?" The last part she said in a way that made Kidd use his strongest spell on her. After she unfroze from the freeze spell, she stared at Kidd for a while and nodded, as if agreeing in a mental confersation. Just then, a beutiful youth came out of the faythe, she said something unheard, then fainted. Just as she fell, Yuna was caught by the tiger-man, and he carried her out.

As they left the temple, Yuna in the lead with Kidd in the back, apparently, he was scared of Yuna, she could get so many friends to help her if she needed it, and he also needed to talk to Tidus. "Man, I thought all the summoners were old geesiers, but shes beutiful." Commented Tidus, who couldnt help staring at Yuna in a nice sorta way, "hey, im a child and I can summon Bahmut right here and now,oops!" He said oops because th other people of Besaid were looking at him now, all asking him to summon Bahmut, wich he did with Yuna summoing Valefore, they were both applaude by the by-standers, then Kidd and the other people cheered for Yuna, Kidd applaude the loudest for her. That night, the whole island crowding Yuna, after beeing told to by Kidd, who wanted Yuna in her happiest mood for when the gruop left for the docks. Yuna went over to Kidd and Tidus, who seemed unbreakable in the events that happened, Tidus wanted to stay near Kidd tov know what to do. "Hi, oh, what are your names?" Asked Yuna as she walked up to them, "T-T-Tidus" Siad Tidus, who put his hand in his blond hair. "Im Kidd, and you are?" Asked Kidd, who allready knew but didnt want to make another mistake. "Im Yuna, I hear that you, Kidd, are a super high summoner, how is that?" Said Yuna. "By going around Spira, going to temples by myself, I am good with a sword, when I was 6 because Sin killed my parents and I want to return the favor" Kidd cried as he said stuff about his parents, but hid it from Yuna and Tidus. "Ouch, that big fish ate your parents?" Asked Tidus...

Kidd:HANGOVERS, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAQHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Tidus:Quit that, now, its dumb.

Kidd:Okay, jerk, please review peeps!


End file.
